


But sensei, we're compatible!

by ContraryBee



Category: Naruto
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, No Beta, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, but Uzumaki Naruto is a seductive bugger, but its tiny, filthy actually, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryBee/pseuds/ContraryBee
Summary: Naruto is looking for an alpha to spend his first rut season with. Nobody is making him bloom, but wait...Kakashi-sensei smells really good.Sure, it's a little unorthodox that an omega actually has to hunt down their alpha instead of the other way around, but really, did anyone expect anything else from Naruto?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 28
Kudos: 1429
Collections: 10/10 will read again





	But sensei, we're compatible!

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if you people will ever get tired of me churning out filthy porn fic after filthy porn fic.

But Sensei, we’re compatible!

Rut season was in full swing, and Naruto, as an omega, was outnumbered 3 to 1.

Not that this was a bad thing, per se, but it did make fighting all the stupid knot heads off a bit of a struggle.

“Get out of here, you b-male fuckhead, go knot your own ass!” He finally broke and swore, swinging low and hard at someone he didn’t recognize or know but who had followed him for three blocks singing about how knot drunk he would get on his cock. The unfamiliar alpha hit the pavement with a deflating balloon noise, clutching his ballsack.

Naruto growled and continued down the road, civilians and other ninja avoiding his path.

He hadn’t yet smelled one that attracted him, someone that caused him to bloom. Not a single one! Hell, not even Shikamaru, who was surprisingly an alpha and who was actually one of the most laid back guys Naruto had ever known. That wouldn’t be too bad.

But here he was, alone in rut season, and cursing at the way his body just felt so _empty_. Did nobody cause him to bloom? That would just suck, being alone, but it just wasn’t done to accept a knot that didn’t bloom him.

Hell, he was even temped to go find Kiba just to get _something_.

But then, Naruto turned around and walked straight into someone’s chest. Nose crushed, Naruto rubbed it as he stood back to look up at whoever it was.

“Kakashi-sensei!” He cried out, joyful. “There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you. You know what Sakura-chan said last night? Well, she was all…”

As Naruto nattered on, he realized that sensei was just…staring at him, wide eyed. There wasn’t even a book in his hand, and his mask was fluttering? Like he was breathing in and out really deeply…oh.

Naruto blinked, wondering why he never realized Kakashi-sensei was an alpha before today. The man didn’t act like it. He smelled good too. Warm, and safe, large and powerful. Yes. This was perfect!

Naruto stepped forward with a purr and curled his arms around his sensei. Stuffing his nose into the vest before him, Naruto took a deep breath and hummed.

“This is awesome, sensei! You can help me with rut season!” Naruto beamed up at his sensei, because yes, there it was, Naruto’s bloom just started. For Kakashi.

Kakashi made a noise that was halfway between a cough and a sneeze. His one open eye was wide, fixed, and perhaps a little cornered.

“Bless you.” Naruto wrinkled his nose. In a confusing mess of limbs, Kakashi managed to extract himself and flee from Naruto, one hand over his mask, the other drifting down to his pants to hide his filling cock.

Now that won’t do. Naruto launched his way after him, hunting, looking for the scent of Kakashi-sensei and following it every which way the man seemed to run.

“Naruto-kun!” Lee called in greeting, blinking when he caught the smell of Naruto’s bloom. Thankfully, Lee was beta and had no desire to put Naruto into the dirt. “What are you looking for?”

“Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto said, smelling deeply and investigating the interesting scents all over Lee. The omega circled him, sniffing delicately, lifting Lee’s arm to get a waft of that manly armpit smell. Blinking but allowing the omega to do what he will, Lee just smiled and flicked a thumbs up. “Yosh! I am gladdened to see you have found a partner, perhaps he is going towards the Hokage monument? I believe I saw his hair flashing that way a few moments ago.”

“Ah, thanks Lee.” Naruto purred and curled his head into Lee’s neck, hugging him with a quick squeeze to get his scent all over the other before leaping off to find his alpha. Lee, flustered, waved goodbye and flushed when Neji, an alpha, narrowed his eyes at him when he arrived for training.

Towards the Hokage monument, Naruto stumbled into Iruka, who was blushing bright red and stuttering. He also smelled like Kakashi-sensei!

“Iruka-sensei!” Naruto hollered, landing and throwing himself into Iruka’s arms, digging his face int o find more of Kakashi’s scent. It was brief though, small, just a brushing against him. “Kakashi-sensei was here, wasn’t he, did you run into him?”

“W-well he ran into me, actually, and he smells like…” Iruka blushed harder, sweet Iruka-sensei with his omega mannerisms and beta instincts. “Wait, Naruto, what are you doing? Are you _looking_ for him?” Iruka grunted when Naruto headbutted him to get his scent more fully integrated to Iruka’s, purring at the feeling of his beloved teacher’s chakra and skin. Eyes flickering around, Iruka laughed nervously as they were still in the middle of the street, people giving them a wide berth.

“Yes. He’s running, but I’ll catch him!” Naruto beamed, blinking dilated eyes as his bloom swamped around them. Iruka nearly sneezed with it, and another man, a chuunin alpha stumbled and started to waver, eyes fixed on the deliciously smelling omega in Iruka’s arms.

“ _He_ kick started your bloom?” Iruka nearly yelped, “ _Kakashi_ , of all people?!”

“Yeah. He smells so _good_ , sensei, did you see where he went?” Naruto sighed happily when Iruka cuddled him closer. The chuunin sent a strong spear of killing intent towards that nameless chuunin creeping up behind him. The alpha was confused why he suddenly felt terrified of such a small beta, but it did make him fall back a bit.

“Well, I saw him running up the cliff face of the monument, he may be in the forest up top? It’s a good hiding place and it…” Iruka trailed off as Naruto bounded away with a goodbye yelled over his shoulder. Iruka reached out and snatched the stupid alpha chuunin as instinct made him make chase. After a few jabs and a well-placed elbow the alpha crumpled into the dirt and Iruka waved off Naruto with a sigh.

Naruto hopped out of the way of several civilians before leaping up the Academy’s wall face, then with a high-powered burst flew from there to the cliff, sticking himself like a gecko, all four limbs.

“Naruto what the hell are you doing!” Tsunade bellowed out of her window, shaking one fist. 

“Hunting down my alpha, baa-chan!” He screamed back, not stopping in his half gallop up the rock face of the Second Hokage.

“Hunting!” She guffawed, loudly. “That’s not how it’s supposed to work, brat!”

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her and flipped over the edge, rushing forward into the copse of dense trees because _yes_ , he could _smell_ him.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto sang, trying to pin his position down. The white lightning chakra Naruto associated with Kakashi stilled into a still pond, and he knew that the man was trying to hide. “It’s okay, there’s nothing wrong with nature.” He stepped forward, trying to pin down the scent. “And this is as natural as it gets.”

“There’s nothing natural about an omega hunting down an alpha, Naruto.” Kakashi sighed, throwing his voice so it seemed to come from everywhere, or maybe a genjutsu? Those don’t work on him anymore though, so Kakashi is just _good_. The thought filled Naruto flush with a heady mix of pride and want.

“Sure, it is!” he beamed, rolling his neck and absently unzipping his jacket, was it getting hot? He felt hot. He took a deep breath in through his nose, overwhelmed by his own bloom scent and…oh…that’s an odd feeling. “You smell that, Kakashi-sensei?” He called, voice wavering a bit because wow that’s weird, and his alpha wasn’t nearby enough to make him feel safe.

Kakashi’s silence was poignant.

“Sensei,” Naruto whined, kicking off his restricting sandals and slipping his hitaiate off. He moved forward, hips doing a funny motion because, well, he was…wet. “Why are you running? You smell so good, it’s my first rut season and nobody made me bloom, _nobody_ , but you did!”

A tree on Naruto’s left let out a deep, almost inhuman groan. Naruto zeroed in on it but knew the second he did Kakashi had somehow moved to a different tree.

“Kakashi-sensei, is it really so terrible?” Naruto whispered, his bloom threatening to smother him, agitated now that his alpha was so close but not fucking _doing_ anything. “The thought of spending rut season…with me?”

“The problem, Naruto,” Kakashi said, breathing heavily, echoing around Naruto almost like a physical touch. Naruto shivered, the deep, deep voice of his sensei, of his alpha, sliding itself around his body, he stripped off his shirt in response, loosening his pants.

Kakashi grunted, “the problem isn’t you, its me.”

“What?” Naruto whimpered, putting his hand on his overheated neck, his empty, unmarked neck, and over his chest, his nipples zinging with pleasure. Everything was getting too hot, and it was just him, and he was alone for this, Kakashi-sensei didn’t want him. Something vital crushed in Naruto’s chest.

“ _I’m_ the problem, Naruto, I…” Kakashi hit his head against something, because a tree rustled. Naruto didn’t have the attention span to find it though, something was coming, and it would be either great or really terrible.

“Sensei…please.” Naruto mumbled, falling to his knees, hands in the dirt, looking for something he couldn’t find by himself. “Alpha, _please_.” To his shame, Naruto found his eyes welling with tears, his body was crying out for something but he felt incapable, unwanted, unable. He made a weak crying noise, not unlike the wail of a puppy, and dug his forehead into the ground.

“Oh, Naruto.” Kakashi said, closer this time, guilt laden. “Naruto, Naruto. I’m here. I’m sorry. I still don’t…” He touched Naruto, put his hands on his shoulders to urge him upright, Naruto shook at the feeling and glared at Kakashi through watery tears.

“You don’t want me, alpha?” Naruto said, hiccuping, he ground one hand into his stupid traitorous eyes, “Why? What did I do? I shouldn’t have chased you? I’m sorry, I won’t ever again, I won’t—” His lip quivered, and he shook, something felt out of control or his body felt broken or something, oh ramen what if he was the problem--

Kakashi put a hand over Naruto’s neck, fingertips digging in slightly and he rumbled an alpha noise that immediately bled the anxious energy from Naruto. He submitted, drooping in Kakashi’s hold and whimpering. Kakashi leaned forward and licked Naruto’s cheek free of tears, and it was only then that Naruto realized the mask wasn’t on his face.

Somehow it didn’t seem important, except for the fact that he now had access to the man’s mouth. It was a nice mouth too, full of alpha teeth and a clever tongue that licked tears straight off his eyelashes.

Kakashi panted against him for a second, hands shaking with some kind of urge Naruto could only vaguely understand. “I made you come all the way here only to reject you.” Shamed was thick in Kakashi’s voice, but at the word _reject_ Naruto whined, shocked, he hadn’t even let himself think about it, had Kakashi really rejected him, he _didn’t_ want him—

“Naruto, I’m sorry, I’m not rejecting you I promise, I’m just…I’m weak, and if I have you for even one day I’ll claim you and you’ll be stuck with me—”

“Claim me?” Naruto blinked up at him. “You want to claim me, you, you actually want… _me_?”

“Yes.” Kakashi’s face showed his emotions more than Naruto ever thought it would, as self-loathing played around the man’s attractive mouth. “I would keep you forever, and you don’t deserve that, a lifetime with me? I’m old, and broken, and you deserve…so much more.”

Naruto swayed on his knees, confused mostly because his own scent and Kakashi’s scent were delicious intermingling like this, and while yes his body did want to get down to fucking _business_ (heh— _fucking_ business) the rest of his mind was scrambling madly to grasp what it was Kakashi was saying.

“You’re barely thirty Kakashi-sensei.” He mumbled, inching his way closer, mouth falling open to almost drool at the powerful alpha scent of his sensei. His ass slid wetly with each movement and it caused him to gush more. He could see when that scent hit Kakashi as the black pupil expanded into wide disks, blotting out the steel grey. And yet the man’s iron control held firm he only lightly grasped Naruto’s neck and wow that was so nice. “I would consider myself privileged to live my life with you, don’t you know how much I love you?”

Kakashi’s entire body jerked.

“You didn’t?” Naruto let himself smile a bit, feeling a little dangerous and like he was in danger as Kakashi watched his every breath. “I thought I was clear. I trust you so much, I want to protect you, I know you’ll protect me, you do so much for me and the village and I am really, really looking forward to accepting your rut, and your knot,” Naruto leaned forward, almost drunk on the thoughts of Kakashi’s knot, “and your claiming mark.” He hummed, putting his nose to the underside of Kakashi’s chin, curling up into that warm and safe smell.

Kakashi made an almost strangled noise, and his arms lashed out, first dragging Naruto closer with a tight hold, making him gasp, then, shaking, pushing him away a bit to look him in the eye. Naruto grumbled but did as bid, at least his alpha was _touching_ him now.

“Naruto,” Kakashi whispered, even as Naruto reached out and used one finger to drag the man’s vest zipper down. “You need to be sure. I don’t…I can’t…I won’t be able to hold back.” Something dark was rising up in Kakashi’s scent, and it was overpowering. The feeling of _alpha_ intensified, and Naruto felt his instincts overrun him a bit, eyes glazing.

“Come on sensei, don’t you know me at all. I can handle anything.” Naruto licked his lips, and, taking a risk, tilted his head sideways submissively to offer his bare neck.

Some barrier in Kakashi seemed to shatter then, as the man leaned forward and _dragged_ his teeth up the bare neck. Naruto squealed, shivering but remained still for him.

“I guess we’ll see whether you can handle me, huh baby?” Kakashi murmured into Naruto’s ear, tongue flicking out like a snake. The change in him was incredible, and baby, he called Naruto _baby_! “In for a kunai, in for a katana.”

The blond whimpered and reached forward to help his alpha with that bulky vest. Kakashi let him struggle, keeping his mouth and teeth on his skin but not biting, just mouthing it and leaving saliva behind.

“This is wrong, I’m too old for you.” Kakashi didn’t let up kissing up and down Naruto’s neck, finding a collarbone and just letting his teeth rest there.

Naruto groaned, and fought to bring Kakashi’s shirt up. Kakashi wouldn’t let go of him though, so really it just ended up bunching under his armpits.

“Shut up, sensei, you should have seen some of the alphas that followed me around this week, some were older than Dad.” Naruto finally, finally started to make headway when Kakashi’s head shot up and he took that opportunity to shove the man’s shirt over his head. Emerging on the other side without his mask or hitaiate, it was the most naked Naruto had ever seen his sensei and wow, Kakashi-sensei had perfect skin. 

“ _What_.” Kakashi growled, and Naruto’s omega side perked up and fell straight over to present. Blinking, Naruto lost himself in the bi-colored eyes glaring through him, searching his body for any sign of another alpha's touch.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Naruto grinned, reaching out with ‘gimme’ hands to bring Kakashi back, he let himself fall backwards, dragging his alpha down with him. “I kicked all their asses, no problem!”

Kakashi grumbled back with a deep hum, narrowing his eyes and crawling his way forward so that he hovered over Naruto’s body, both of them still in their pants. He nudged Naruto’s thighs open, linked their fingers together and pinned their hands to the ground. The sudden pressure and touching Kakashi like this, palm to palm, made Naruto coo and curl his body upwards, trying to reach him.

“You’re going to smell like me.” Kakashi whispered, darkly, almost to himself, as he leaned down to rub his cheeks vigorously on Naruto’s.

“Yes.” Naruto returned, a little overwhelmed by the sudden closeness of Kakashi’s face. His lips burned with the need to kiss him.

“You’re going to _drip_ me.” Kakashi growled, hips pressing urgently into Naruto’s. Shuddering, Naruto gave a tiny cry at the words and the sudden press of a large engorged alpha cock pushing against him.

“Yes, yes please. Sensei.” Throwing his legs up and around Kakashi, Naruto fought to keep him there, tried to urge Kakashi to move faster.

“Use my name.” Kakashi said into his ear, allowing his body to falling closer and hovering just barely an inch over Naruto’s. The smaller man sighed, head digging back into the dirt in his effort to expose more of his neck. His back raised off the ground, and his chest brushed just slightly against Kakashi, his nipples aching.

“ _Kakashi_ , alpha…” Naruto was going to go insane! He tugged slightly at his pinned wrists and moaned when Kakashi forced more pressure on them. That’s hot.

“I’ll take care of you,” Kakashi said then, almost desperate, nosing his way across Naruto’s face to brush, just _brush_ his lips over Naruto’s. That was a stunning feeling. “I’ll take care of you Naruto, I promise, I swear to the Shinigami, I’ll take care of you.”

“I believe you Kakashi, I believe you.” Naruto cried out, straining upwards to get those lips to actually _kiss_ him. Frustrating licked at him. “Just fucking take me already!”

Kakashi descended like an avenging god, slamming his lips into Naruto’s with a fierceness that was nearly overwhelming. He kissed him with excruciating thoroughness, taking over every inch, dominating his tongue and taking what he wanted, what he needed. Naruto gave it, shuddering into pieces and letting instinct finally, finally, take over.

“Alpha,” he slurred against Kakashi’s tongue, hips working to make his alpha feel good, to impress him enough to get that _cock_.

“I’ve never smelled an omega like you.” Kakashi panted, leaning upright and releasing Naruto’s hands. Immediately, Naruto reached for him, despite the sudden rush of blood returning to his fingers. Kakashi threw his head in an interesting motion. If he were a dog it would have resettled his fur. “You smell not only good, but you smell…ready. Ripe. I’ve been propositioned by omegas before, I’ve had them, and none of them hold a fucking candle to it.”

“Bloomed for you.” Naruto almost scrambled, trying to sit up and get to Kakashi, to prove his worth and win Kakashi’s attention, no other omega would get it, not ever! But the other just forced one hand on his chest and pushed him down. Naruto moaned.

“Bloomed for me.” Kakashi hissed between his teeth, grey hair falling over his eyes in a way Naruto had never seen before, not with the other’s hitaiate holding it up normally. One handed, Kakashi stripped Naruto’s pants off, then clutching his legs together in some mocking form of modesty, Kakashi pressed his bulge forward against the back of his thighs, his feet knocking around his ears.

Driven wild, Naruto fought to open his legs, straining hard against Kakashi’s hold and watching the muscles in the man’s shoulders bulk to keep him shut. He sobbed.

“Why?” Naruto flailed, trying to roll over and present but being unable to.

“Because I like to torture myself.” Kakashi answered, dark and menacing, humping again forward hard enough the air in Naruto’s lungs rushed out in one breath. Holy _fuck_. He was huge, big and huge and heavy and strong, so strong, the best alpha, the strongest alpha in the village and he was all Naruto’s if only he could _seduce_ him.

“You’re torturing me too, you like that.” Naruto mumbles, trying again to open his legs. He can’t reach Kakashi, but what he can reach is himself. His cock was pressed into his skin from Kakashi forceful grinding, but his hole was gaping and waiting and slick. He slipped one hand under Kakashi’s thigh and dove two fingers straight into himself, head falling back with a cry at the not-enough.

Kakashi cursed something, low, and leaned back pressing hard on Naruto’s legs so he bent further, balled up by his alpha. He was at Kakashi’s entire mercy, and yet, as he fucked himself and opened his hand to show Kakashi how wet he was, Kakashi was also at _his_ mercy.

“I’m so empty for you, Kakashi-alpha, my alpha, I want you in me so bad, would you just—” Naruto bit his lip, trying to shift from demanding back to seduction, the feral look on Kakashi’s face told him he was doing a good job. “Please, Kakashi, my alpha, fill me with it, with your cock and your knot and your—”

“Come?” Kakashi broke in, teeth a flash of white. Naruto quivered and something released. His fingers grew wetter, and his scent bloomed utterly around them with a desire he’s never felt before.

“Yes!” He shrilled, awkwardly trying to put more fingers in even though he couldn’t reach anymore. Kakashi was driving his legs back over his head, holding him upside down and getting really fucking close to his hole, what was he doing, his face is the furthest thing away from his cock why won’t he—

Lightning seemed to flash in front of his eyes, but since it was midday and sunny Naruto didn’t think it was a storm. Kakashi dove his face directly into his wetness, tongue working its way into the lax muscle with firm strokes.

“Fuck!” Naruto screeched, scrambling but paralyzed by Kakashi’s unforgiving hold. It was vaguely uncomfortable, legs hanging over his head like that and his neck bent so his face as almost in his own chest but holy mother—Kakashi was eating him out like he was dessert.

“You want my come in you, in here?” Kakashi said into him, teeth flashing and skimming on his sensitive sin and making him jerk. “Want me to pound into you and reach so deep you’ll never not feel me? That’s what I want, Naruto, I want to den you away and fuck you whenever I want. I want to fill you with my come and my scent until you can’t walk, keep you fat and happy and” Kakashi continued indistinguishably from within Naruto’s cheeks, hands flexing on here they pinned him behind his knees.

“Kakashi!” Naruto cried, unable to breath, unable to speak anything else, “Ka-Kashi!” heat overtook him. He started to struggle, fighting, tears coming to his eyes because he couldn’t—

Kakashi released him, looming up tall and strong over Naruto. His face was wet with slick, but it didn’t make him any less frightening or intimidating. Naruto crooned and whimpered, swinging his legs around and kneeling, backing up and pressing his chest to the ground simultaneously. There, the alpha had reach, had him under his body. He struggled to remain still, he wanted to pounce and put _that_ cock in him, the one standing proud and flushed.

Kakashi-alpha rumbled a dangerous noise, and Naruto realized he was trying to back up further, trying to impede Kakashi’s control. He whined, reaching back and held one of his cheeks so Kakashi had direct access. He whined again plaintively, panting into the dirt, curling his back. Alpha, alpha please.

“Please, alpha, Kakashi-alpha, please, I’m good, I’ll be a good omega, you want me? I want you; you want me?” He was mumbling, but it seemed almost like Kakashi wasn’t listening. He was stiff, watching Naruto’s every move, devouring him with his eyes, one hand strangling his cock at the base. What did Naruto have to do? What did he have to _do_? Naruto wanted, he wanted…

“Alpha, please, filled me with pups, I want your pups, fill me to burst, knot me—”

Kakashi flashed into life, suddenly over top Naruto with his teeth right by his face, large and prominent, and his cock smacking slightly at Naruto’s hole. He quivered.

Growling with pleasure, Kakashi sniffed along Naruto’s face, then his chin, then his neck, and took hold with his teeth the neck of his bitch. Had to hold him down, in case he tried to flee.

Naruto whined, but his eyes rolled back when the flared head of Kakashi’s alpha cock pressed its way into his hole. They were lined up so perfect, Kakashi’s hands pinned Naruto’s hips and rested all his weigh there, letting gravity force his cock into Naruto in one smooth, forceful move.

Naruto’s cock erupted into orgasm before he realized what he was feeling. He realized he had screamed with it when he had to gasp in air and got some grass with it. Some things were more important than air though, and that included Kakashi-sensei’s _huge fucking alpha cock filling him so full_.

“Yes.” Kakashi hissed like a demon, grinding forward to push somehow more of himself into Naruto, then working his hips back to half mast, then thrust forward to fill him again. Each move was like an eternity to Naruto, who groaned and shook apart beneath him. Kakashi’s teeth left his shoulder so the man could rear backwards.

“I haven’t even knotted you yet, and you came, Naruto? Desperate for me, weren’t you, you just wanted to come on my cock so much you came immediately. I haven’t even fucked you yet.” Kakashi started, speaking with an almost hysterical tilt to his voice. He fucked forward again, and Naruto pushed back as much as he was able. Their scents filled the trees, heat and rut and bloom melding together into some powerful force that took away everything they knew except each other.

Naruto shook, cock still hard. “Please.” He heaved out.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Kakashi grunted, large powerful hands turning Naruto’s hips this way and that to feel his cock move within him. “I’m here for you, I’ll take care of you. I’ll give you those pups.” He fucked, starting up a rolling thrust that quickly drugged Naruto into a pile of obedient omega.

Naruto’s arms came forward to spread out in front of him, giving Kakashi leverage. He turned his face into his arm and whined with each thrust, pleasure overtaking his every sense. He started to think about it, about the knot inflating and wondered what it felt like. If this was what a cock felt like, he was anticipating the knot that would lock them together, that would seal him p so every single drop of Kakashi-sensei’s come would stay inside him, would work its way up into him to fill his belly and give him---

_Pups—_

Come dribbled from his cock into the dirt and Kakashi reached forward with one hand to capture it, Naruto almost screamed at the sensation.

“You’re drooling here, baby,” Kakashi whispered lovingly, “You’re doing so well, letting me fuck you, letting me have you, I like it when you come, I want you to do it again.” He worked at Naruto’s cock, fingers clever and demanding over the head, catching every drop and Naruto had no resistance, he came within seconds with a weak cry. Kakashi kept fucking him, unrelenting, pounding the constricting muscles with a growl until they smoothed out to allow him deeper.

“Y’ur such a good ‘lpha.” Naruto slurred into his arm, saliva painting it from his lolling tongue. His legs widened just a bit further, and Kakashi’s hips smacked against his ass with loud claps. His pace stuttered with an extra half beat thrust from his words, and Naruto smelled a new scent, a warning, Kakashi was growling.

“The best alpha,” He started up, working his hips, opening his shoulders to give room, he wanted that knot, Kakashi wanted to give it to him, “claim me. I wanted you to take me, you protect me so good, I want to see your pups, beautiful pups, our pups, please—” Kakashi fell forward to tuck his head into Naruto’s shoulders and fucked in sharply, fast, digging thrusts like a dog would a bitch, as his teeth sought out Naruto’s bit neck from the capture.

Kakashi put his teeth into Naruto and slammed in, knot inflating, and Naruto turned into nothing with an orgasm so powerful he would have shrieked if he had enough air. It was nothing like he imagined and yet everything, blotting out his name, his body. He turned into pleasure itself.

He roved back into reality, finding Kakashi’s hips stuck fast to him, his own moving in pulsing little circles to encourage more and more come out of his alpha. Kakashi was sighing and growling in turns, shuddering as he filled up Naruto to the brim. Gods, Naruto could feel it, the drenching of come, and imagined those little guys swimming their way up to his belly and finding a home there.

Then he imagined his belly swollen taught with Kakashi’s children and his hips twitched again, gaining an exhausted groan from his alpha. Naruto grinned and cracked his eyes open.

They lay on their sides in the grass, Kakashi’s arms firm and warm around him. Naruto sighed in fucked out pleasure.

“Please tell me you’re on birth control.” Kakashi’s weary voice came from behind him, Naruto could feel his breath wash over his head.

“Nope.” Naruto took great glee in replying, loving the sudden wash of pleasure as Kakashi turned into stone, yanking on where his knot filled Naruto. “But I have Kurama, who’s really good at that sort of thing.”

Kakashi took a minute to figure out if he was relieved by this or not, and in that time Naruto captured his hands and clawed them as close as possible. He curled back into Kakashi and sighed again in contentment. His shoulder ached and he felt something drip. Kakashi shifted.

“Ah.” Guilt, shame, embarrassment. “Sorry, Naruto.” Kakashi licked up what Naruto assumed was blood from the fresh mating bite. They were mates. There was a space for Kakashi right there next to Naruto’s soul, and wow, it was amazing. Just have to make sure Kakashi knew it is all.

“I’ll have you remember, Kakashi-sensei,” Naruto started, cheerful and vibrant almost in spite of his mate’s dark despondency, “That _I_ hunted you down. And I will keep hunting you down every time you think to run away, so, get used to the idea. You’re mine now.” Naruto’s smile was shark-sharp.

Kakashi raised his head and Naruto turned his so they could peer at each other. The bafflement on the older man’s face nearly made him burst into laughter, but Naruto held firm.

“You realize that’s my claiming mark right, that mean’s, truly, you’re _mine_ , right?” Kakashi said, voice light and nearly relieved, eyes full of adoration. Naruto flushed and grinned, eyes pressed closed by his absolute happiness.

“I have no idea what you mean, this is my claiming mark, and it means _you_ are _mine_.” Naruto beamed, and Kakashi sighed. Then the older man rolled them over, Naruto squeaking as he went under Kakashi’s larger body.

“Does not.” Was said into blonde hair, as hips started working again.

“Does too.” Was moaned into the dirt, unrepentant.

This would continue for several hours, through several rounds, and indeed, for years.


End file.
